Suspiro
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Para Sakura la vida es un mundo de suspiros sin sentido, hasta que un día un pequeño angelito le propone algo: "dame tus suspiros, te los cambio por sonrisas". Adaptación de la canción de Kagamine Rin: Sigh. One-shoot.


Créanme si alguno de estos dos elementos me perteneciera no estaría aquí…

Suspiro.

Suspiro… de nuevo ¿por qué lo hago? Hace mucho que tengo ese vicio de suspirar sin razón, me pongo de pie mientras que salgo de mi casa para repetir la rutina de todos los días, existir sin un sentido, ocupar el espacio que otra persona bien podría ocupar y darle un mejor uso que el que yo le doy.

Llego al parque y me siento en un columpio mientras que me pregunto ¿dónde quedo la Sakura que solía ser?, la Sakura risueña que enterraba sus tristezas de los demás con la sonrisa más brillante que podía regalar.

-Supongo que esa niñita murió hace tiempo- me digo mientras vuelo a suspirar y siento que una tristeza aún más grande me invade.

-Lo siento…- digo sin saber bien a quien dirigir esas palabras.

-No te disculpes- escucho que dice una voz extrañamente familiar a mis espaldas.

Al darme la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz, llevo una gran sorpresa, el propietario de esa voz no es otro si no un pequeño angelito de cabello chocolate y ojos ámbar, pero su rostro me era tan familiar…

-Tranquila, no te asustes- dijo posando sus pies por completo en la tierra y tomando me las manos.

-No estaba asustada…- le conteste, por alguna razón me sentía tan bien en la presencia de ese pequeño angelito.

-Que bien- me contesto regalándome una bella sonrisa en su infantil rostro, sonrisa que para mi sorpresa correspondí.

-Dame tus suspiros, te los cambio por alegría- me ofreció ensanchado su sonrisa.

-Por favor- conteste sin saber de dónde saque la voz.

Repentinamente dejamos de estar en el parque, y a mi alrededor apareció un hermoso campo de flores de todos los colores, hermosas flores que lograron sacar una hermosa sonrisa y una fuerte risa y sin previo aviso el angelito me soltó de la mano, se elevó por encima de mi cabeza y extendió sus manos creando una hermosa lluvia de pétalos, de todos los colores.

Estaba tan embelesada viendo la hermosa lluvia de pétalos que ni cuenta me di de que le angelito había descendido y ahora me tendía un osito de peluche hecho a mano, lo tome entre mis manos y volví a sonreír, luego me tendió un ramo de flores de cerezo y junto con estas un globo en forma de corazón.

-Dime ¿te gusta la música?- pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, me encanta- le conteste con una alegría que no recordaba.

Entonces junto sus manos y al separarlas apareció una paloma blanca que me canto una hermosa melodía.

-Me encanta- dije al angelito regalándole una bonita sonrisa.

-Ten- dijo entregándome una maceta- depende de cómo la cuides nacerá una flor de este jardín.

Tome la maceta entre mis manos y me abrace a ella, lo que provoco que naciera una pequeña plantita, efectivamente este pequeño angelito cambio mis penas por alegrías, y mis suspiros por sonrisas, pero cada sonrisa estaba ligada a un recuerdo…

De repente un recuerdo de mi tierna infancia acudió a mí.

_Flashback de Sakura._

_Él estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, con la sonda de plástico inyectada a su muñeca, y en su otra mano tenia conectado un cable el cual a su vez se cableaba a una máquina que marcaba sus latidos, no podía ver su cara, estaba cubierta por una toalla porque el sol le molestaba, pero sabía que me sonreía._

_Yo lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, traía conmigo un osito de peluche que yo misma le hacía echo y un globo en forma de corazón con la leyenda "recupérate pronto"._

_-¿Qué esperas para pasar?- me pregunto._

_-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?… Syaoran?- le pregunte a mi mejor amigo, el inspiraba mis mejores sonrisas._

_-Escuche tus pasos por el corredor-me contesto mientras que yo pasaba y dejaba las cosas que le traje junto con los demás regalos que le habían traído sus familiares y demás amigos._

_Me quede un largo rato hablando con el cuándo note que de repente había dejado de responder a nuestra conversación y que su mano, la cual yo no había soltado en todo ese tiempo, se comenzaba a poner fría._

_Mire hacia la máquina que marcaba sus latidos y vi que lentamente se estaba deteniendo…_

_-¡Syaoran, no me dejes!- le dije mientras que de mis ojos comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas, pero el ya no me oía se estaba yendo muy lejos de mí._

_Tome su mano, ya completamente fría, con mis dos manos y desesperadamente intente pasarle calor con mis suspiros, al principio fue para que no me dejara pero cuando comprendí que ya era muy tarde para alcanzarlo seguí suspirando en su mano para que a donde fuera no se sintiera solo, mientras que mis lágrimas le mojaban la mano._

_Entonces llego su padre junto con el doctor, los cuales al ya no escuchar el ruido de la maquina si no un largo pi, me separaron de él, el doctor lo reviso y muy pausadamente dijo:_

_-Se ha ido- dicho esto descubrió su cara dejando ver que tenía los ojos cerrados pero una enorme sonrisa en sus labios._

_Con las lágrimas mojando mi rostro vi como mi mejor amigo dormía placenteramente en un sueño eterno cuando cubrieron su cuerpo por completo con una sábana blanca._

_Fin del flash back._

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi- me dijo el angelito tendiéndome una mano.

De repente comencé a llorar desconsoladamente cayendo de rodillas.

-Sabes, me puse muy triste cuando me entere de que después de ese día no volviste a sonreír…- me dijo hincándose a mi lado.

Llore con más fuerza.

-Lo último que escuche es tu petición, pero sentí todos tus suspiros, vine a devolverte el favor, discúlpame por haber tardado tanto- me contesto Syaoran abrazándome y ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Ahora… ¡basta de suspiros! ¡Sonríe!- me dijo mi viejo amigo elevándose con sus pequeñas alas.

-No me vas a dejar ¿o sí?- pregunte asuste.

-Siempre y cuando no me olvides no te voy a dejar- dicho esto desapareció.

Me di cuenta de que había aparecido en una colina llena de hierba verde, nuestro lugar favorito.

_-Jamás te olvidare Syaoran_- pensé.

Seque mis lágrimas.

Y di mi mejor sonrisa.

…

Bien este es el one-shoot prometido, es una disculpa por tardar en actualizar mis otros fics…

Pero también es una invitación para participar en mi proyecto, ya saben mandando su propuesta por mensaje privado o dándose una vuelta por mi perfil para participar en la encuesta que esta allí.

Esta adaptación fue:

Canción original: Sigh.

Interprete: Kagamine Rin.

Espero reviws.

Sayonara.


End file.
